The Herewards
by babsdeservedbetter
Summary: Fluffs


Fluffy Tom and babs. Before they official they agree to keep it secret but can't keep their hands off each other . Cute hidden kisses in nonnatus. Almost caught by nuns etc. Cute

Private moment= after a long day they fall asleep with each other on the sofa in the living room.

Found by: Phyllis.

Heavy feet slumped over the wooded floor toward the living room. Bodies leaned into each other, both exhausted as they shuffled through the house together. They mumbled to each other as they kicked their shoes off, about nothing in particular- the price of fish at the market and the weather on thursday. Tom fell first his body slumping into the sofa, falling into the ghost of another tired soul. He stretched out as he settled and welcomed Barbara into his arms. she quickly gave into her exhaustion and tumbled onto Tom Her brain and limbs no longer harmonious. Tom let out a small sigh as the two performed a fatigued waltz with each other until they were warm and comfortable. Barbara's head made its home on Toms chest and their limbs entwined so perfectly that they became one single entity, both in tune with the other. Tom kissed the top of barbaras head lighlty and she smiled sleepily into his chest. She looked up at him. "hello you" she whispered, feeling as though they could properly say hello now that they were together as they so longed to be.

"hello" tom grinned back at her. He leant down and brushed his lips against hers feeling truly content despite their long and harrowing day. The two fell asleep in each others arms, pulled tightly, safely against the other.

An hour later the door opened again and Phyllis breezes in fresh from delivering a baby boy. Starving she heads for the kitchen but her commute was interrupted when she reached the dining room. She was struck by the most peaceful image. Tom and Barbara had not moved, expect for toms face which had buried itself in barbaras hair. Their bodies rose and fell in unison and Phyllis just stood for a second, watching. Her heart warmed for Barbara as the young woman looked truly happy even whilst asleep. She tiptoed through the room so as not to wake the two making a tea and grabbing a couple of biscuits as quietly as she could.

Moment: tom comes to bring news but finds Barbara alone in the equipment room. Finally alone the two can't help themselves.

Discovered by: a nun. Shocked and flustered probs Winifred.

Making his way through nonnatus Tom found it unexpectedly quiet. Checking every room for any sign of life he finally heard shuffling of feet in the equipment room at the back of the house. His face warmed and spread as he found the source of the noise. In the equipment room he found barbara sterilising equipment. Her head snapped up at the sound of his own feet and her face too warmed and spread. Tom saw sunlight in her eyes. She said his name through that square grin of hers and his whole being fluttered. He surged forward his arms encircling her small waist, drawing her into his chest. He grinned and Barbara was lost in the crevices of his dimples.

"Hello" he said their eyes locked despite how close they were

"I came to talk to sister julienne" he started. "but while I'm here I have something for you" he said reaching into the pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a sherbet lolly- purple and green. Barbara's face lit up and tom had no doubt that if Barbara truly was a star she would have been the brightest in the sky. Barbara lent in kissing him with a smile. Tom kissed back eagerly, stroking his thumb down the soft hollow of her cheek. When Barbara kissed him more earnestly he flattened his palm on the small of her back and pulled her flush against his body. Barbara hummed into his mouth, tom pulled away for a second grinning down at the girl in front of him. She looked up at him, her eyes glistened and tom was entranced. He kissed her once more, rather more forcefully than a curate probably should but barbaras lips fought back with equal vigour. Tom took two steps forward pushing Barbara into the worktop behind her. Barbara's fingers tangled the through his hair, thankful for the lack of brylcreem whilst the other hand seemed to simultaneously stroke over his chest and pull his face closer. When the need to breathe became too much Barbara pulled away, resting her forehead on Toms. Tom stroked his thumb over her bottom lip and the two stood in silence just breathing each other in, occasionally one would brush their lips over the other's. If they were listening they would have heard the distance sound of footsteps approaching the equipment room. A flustered nun was what broke them apart. Barbara and tom jumped apart, Barbara clearing her throat as the two readjusted their clothes awkwardly.

"Oh gosh" sister Winifred was bright red and hurrying out of the room "I'm so sorry" her voice trailed off as she ran

Babara and tom just giggled to each other.

Moment: poorly Barbara protective tom.

Tom caught phyllis on his way out of the house. They had a polite chat about the weather before phyllis said that she had to dash because she didn't want to be late for her first patient.

"I thought Barbara was doing the rounds today" tom asked, confused and a little concerned.

"The poor lass is ill so she's on bed rest and I'm covering her patients" phyllis explained with coy smile, knowing about the two. Tom nodded looking up at the window he knew to be barbaras bedroom. He let phyllis go, watching her walk under the tunnel and into the labyrinth. He then made his way up the steps to nonnatus, knocking on the door when he reached the top. When no one answered he pushed the door open and tiptoed towards the stairs. He'd never been upstairs in nonnatus and whilst he knew from the outside which room was barbaras, from countless nights waving Barbara goodnight or being treated to a tiny glimpse into a life he so longed for as her silhouette flickered behind the curtains, but from the inside he couldn't be certain which door was hers. He pushed open a first door

into a room that was clearly not barbaras. It was too neat and tidy, and more obviously there was a distinct lack of Barbara in it. Behind the next door he could hear light breaths, he paused for a second holding onto the door handle and smiling to himself. He pushed the door open gently finding a lump in the bed closest to the door. He grinned to himself, sitting down on the bed he stroked his hand over barbaras hair.

He whispered her name and she smiled a little through her sleep burrowing her head further into his hand.

"Tom" she muttered her voice hoarse and scratchy. Barbara was pale and clammy, and tom felt terrible for her.

"Oh Barbara" he sighed in sympathy. Barbara nestled further into his side and tom stroked a hand up and down her back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Barbara just groaned. Tom picked up her hand, kissed her palm and then got up from the bed.

"Wait here". Barbara was alone, she forced her weak limbs to push herself to a sit. Her head was spinning, she felt light headed and heavy and hot and cold all the same time, despite that toms arrival cheered her up completely. Tom came back 5 minutes later with tea biscuits and a hot flannel.

"Angel" she managed to croak. Tom sat back down next to her kissing her temple

"I have tea, biscuits, a flannel for your head and hopefully some good company" he grinned down at her

"The best" she smiled back, even when she was tired and pale tom thought that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, that square grin and her dimples. Tom tended to her all morning, bringing her new cups of tea and brushing the hair off her forehead. Sometime in the afternoon patsy came to check in on Barbara and found the two curled up together asleep soundly. She smiled to herself and closed the door quietly, after she used Phyllis's new camera to take a photo of course. It was just too adorable, babs and her boyfriend. She'd show it to the girls the next evening and Barbara would flush fiercly desperately trying not to discuss her new relationship. The other girls would gush at how cute they looked together and Barbara would just grin at the floor.

Later in the evening Barbara woke up to find tom gently stroking her forearm and watching over her.

"Tom" she chuckled, her voice stronger but huskier even than normal. "Are you watching me?" Tom chuckled shuffling down the bed to meet her eyeline.

"Can't have you going anywhere now can we nurse Gilbert. You're far too valuable" barbaras heart warmed as he dimpled at her. She gave him that square grin and he melted, he kissed her gently stroking his fingertips down the soft hollow of her cheek. She gave into him just for a second but then pulled away.

"Tom no you'll get sick" she protested, tom just grinned leaning in closer to her, his nose brushing hers.

"Well then, I'll need a beautiful" he kissed her "lovely" kiss "kind" kiss "nurse to come and cure me" Barbara just laughed and shook his head at him. She kissed him again.

"That's all you get" she said. Tom wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Do you need anything else?" He mumbled into her hair, Barbara shool her head in response stroking her fingertips over toms arm, which was now bare, she wasn't quite sure when he had taken his shirt off, leaving him in just a vest. But his skin was soft and the vest was certainly nicer to rest her head on than his starched shirt and dog collar.

"Just you" she whispered. Tom nodded kissing her cheek, his own fingertips caressing her back idly.

A few days later tom came down with the flu, Barbara looked after him all day.

After the still birth patsy goes to Delia and Barbara goes to tom- phyllis notices her absence in the morning searches the house. Everyone worries. Evangelina goes to ask tom if he knows where she is.

Lifting her bag off of her bike, Barbara swallowed the lump in her throat. She took a few shaky steps towards nonnatus but a singular light changed her mind. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She lifted the mat finding the small key underneath. She pushed the door open and the warmth inside broke the lump in her throat and tears rolled down her cheeks. After setting down her bag and her coat, she removed her shoes and made her way upstairs. In the bedroom she found a sleeping tom. Just needing a hug, she climbed onto the bed behind him. He woke at the dip in the bed and the cold palm on his stomach, he turned over to look at the intruder, grinning as he did so.

"Barbara?" He smiled unaware of the tears currently staining his pillow. His coy smile turned into a wrinkled brow of concern as the brunette sniffeled into his shoulder.

"Barbara?" He asked again stroking a tear away with his thumb. "What's the matter?"

"I couldn't save her Tom. A baby died" she all but sobbed, looking up at him with glassy eyes.

"Oh Barbara" Tom sighed, pulling the brunette tight against his body. Tom kissed her shoulder and stroked his fingertips up and down her spine in an effort to soothe her. He whispered into her hair, reassuring words and sweet nothings. After a while she fell asleep and he followed soon after.

In the morning, Phyllis woke up to an empty bedroom. She searched upstairs and after no sign of Barbara she woke the others. Within half an hour everyone was concerned about the brunettes whereabouts. Sister julienne considered ringing the police whilst sister Evangelina went to see if the curate had seen her.

Sister Evangelina knocked on the door with fierce concern. After a moment she was met by a messy haired, half dressed curate. As soon as Tom saw the visitor he made a flustered attempt to fix his hair, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"I think your hair is the least of your worries Mr Hereward" sister Evangelina commented, tom blushed crossing his arms over his chest, which was covered only by a vest.

"Now you haven't seen a certain Nurse Gilbert have you curate? She didn't come home last night" tom looked at the floor awkwardly before turning to the little house.

"Barbara" he called. Sister Evangelina's eyebrows met her hairline.

First I love you.

Barbara gasped in fear as two strong hands seized her waist in the tunnel outside nonnatus. She was whipped round and was instantly relieved when she met a dimpled smile.

"Tom. You terrified me" she said as Tom pulled her closer.

"Sorry" he grinned, brushing his nose against hers.

"I missed you" he tucked a stray hair behind her ear , pulling her ever closer.

"Tom I was only gone for a weekend" she laughed

"But I missed you too" she smiled her voice deep as she looked at him through her lashes.

"How are your parents?" As Barbara spoke tom desperately tried to listen but the way barbaras face lit up and the way her lips moved meant that tom couldn't hear a word she was saying. Before she had even finished her sentence he kissed her. The kiss was tender and forceful and sweet and passionate all at once. Barbara stumbled back in the shock and tom went with her, keeping her safe in his arms. Pulling away, Tom watched as barbaras eyes fluttered open. His whole being fluttered as he watched her, in his stomach he had a desire, just to be with Barbara like this forever.

"I love you" he said. Barbara did a double take, looking up wide eyed at him.

"I love you Barbara. My beautiful girl" he said again with that grin of his.

Her whole face smiled.

"I love you" she replied. They beamed at each other, tom radiated as they attempted to kiss through their smiles.

From then on they said whenever they could, in moments of silence, when they said goodbye, when they said hello, on the phone and they never stopped.

PDA in nonnatus annoys the others

Trixie stumbled in after a long day just hoping for a moment of rest. She set her bag down and hauled her limbs into the living room. But her hopes were dashed when she saw Barbara standing in the middle of the rug. she loved Barbara but right now all she wanted was to sit and read quietly. She considered asking Barbara if she could have the room to herself for half an hour but that tiny slither of hope was stolen from her when another figure, toms, entered the room with a mug in each hand. She watched as he set the mugs down and wrapped his arms around Barbaras waist from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. Trixie squeezed her eyes shut as a jolt of pain or sadness or longing for Tom or someone or intimacy. Tom swayed Barbara to the music and danced his fingertips up her arm. She watched as the two spoke in hushed tones, whispering and grinning at each other. They seemed to fit, Trixie and tom always seemed to struggle, his arms were the wrong shape for her waist or her waist was the wrong shape for his arms. But tom and Barbara, they just fit, every curve of his body fit perfectly with hers. She stayed quiet as Barbara turned in his arms. The pang was back as Tom grinned at the brunette in his arms, those dimples, those dimples were reserved for her once. But then they weren't. When he dimpled at her they werent as warm or as deep or as happy. She stayed quiet until Tom leaned in, his face close to Barbara, when he did the pang became a pulse. It surged through her and she couldn't watch anymore. She cleared her throat. Tom and Barbara jumped apart Barbara hurriedly fixed her clothes and her hair while Tom adjusted his shirt cuffs. Trixie gave a sad smile, once upon a time Cynthia had walked in on Trixie and tom and he had done the same thing, fixing his cuffs, she had found it so attractive, she wondered if Barbara found it attractive.

"Trixie" Barbara exclaimed in equal shock, embarrassment and sympathy. She grinned at them, trying to hold back the pang. She tried to leave but Tom stopped her, asking her if they could talk. That only made the pang worse, he used to ask her to talk so that he could kiss her in a dark corner.

He guided her to the kitchen, he asked her if she was ok and how she was doing. She lied. Through her tears she asked her own questions, How he felt about Barbara and about their time together. He gushed. Trixie was happy for them.


End file.
